Name
by iDaAzn
Summary: "It's because I've fell in love with you before I even figured out your name." It's been about 12 years since all of the PPGs major enemies disappeared from Townsville. One night while patrolling, Buttercup comes across a familiar teenage boy and the two decide to have a small bet.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! ITS 2015! Hmmmmmmmm...Oh, hey derr... How you doin' ? **

**Yeah, another story for you people because I love you guys. Just kidding, but I do love you guys. This was actually a oneshot request from vampygurl402, but I was a horrible person and didn't finish it on time for her. That was back in August of 2014 and I've had this unfinished story for a super duper long time, so I decided to start it again.**

** I'm super sorry, if you're reading this, I tried. I really did, but to have one whole story compacted into a short thing is hard. I really wanted to give depth to everything and I couldn't. **

* * *

><p>Ah, another peaceful summer night in The City of Townsville and most of the citizens are getting ready for bed.<p>

Of the few still up and about at this late of night are our 3 favorite super powered girls, long past the age of five and are now in their teenage years. All three unexpectedly grew up to be beauties that not only captured criminals, but the hearts of men everywhere. The pink leader caught the attention of her two sisters,

"Alright girls, let's have one more parol around the city and then lets call it a day." The bubbly pigtailed blonde flying next to her squealed,

"Yipee!" The raven head rolled her emerald eyes at her sister,

"Bubbles, please, it's in the middle of the night. I'm tired, so please stop being so loud." Bubbles giggled,

"Aww, Buttercup! I can't help it! Paroling is the easiest part of our day. Right Blossom?" The pink eyed leader nodded,

"It's true, crime rates have dropped since our major enemies disappeared. The only one who we can't seem to get rid of is Princess Morbucks." All three of them shuddered at the mention of the bratty girl's name. Buttercup sighed,

"Whatever. Let's just finish this and meet up at home." Within seconds three streaks of pink, green, and blue lit up the night sky in separate directions.

Ever since the Powerpuff girls enemies disappeared from the charts, everything has been rather boring. The reason why they disappeared is something the girls will never forget.

In a massive attempt to rule and conquer Townsville and eventually the world, several of the PPGs' most lethal enemies teamed together in battle.

This was no ordinary battle like the ones they had everyday. It was a battle that fatally injured the puffs and the major power houses of the villains and left a lot of the city destroyed. Before the girls could recover, many of the villains had escaped.

Buttercup sighed as she flew over the city,

"Jeez, sometimes I wish that criminals like Mojo and Him were still around. What the hell happened to them? They can't just disappear for almost 12 years." Buttercup mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't be hoping that the citizens were to be put in danger for her own entertainment.

Buttercup sighed and paid closer attention to her objective given. Listening carefully she heard something rather interesting. She was beginning to get excited and listened closely,

"Hello?! Police?! Yes, I saw a group of intoxicated men. Huh? W-well, I couldn't sleep and decided to take a stroll with my dog... That's not important right now! I'm scared that they might attempt to hurt him! Well, can't you arrest them for disorderly conduct?t?!"

Using her keen hearing and eyesight, Buttercup quickly found an old woman, who was hiding behind an oak tree,

"What seems to be the problem, Ma'am?" The old woman jumped from the sound of her voice and turned around,

"Oh my! Thank goodness you came! About 5 minutes ago a group of extremely drunk men passed me. A teenage boy, probably homeless, was sleeping on a bench in the direction that I came from and I'm afraid that they'll do something stupid. I called the police, but they can't arrive anytime soon." Buttercup sighed,

"Well, ma'am, Are you sure that those men will attempt something? How drunk are they?" The woman furrowed her gray eyebrows,

"When I walked pass them earlier they were quite rude and very threatening to me... All of them seemed to have sickly skin. They also stumbled and slurred a lot, so I guess they were really drunk."

Buttercup rose a brow, a tiny bit angry. They dare threaten an elderly lady and her small little poodle? Buttercup was pissed, but she didn't want to scare the poor woman even more, so she stayed calm,

"Uhhhh... what exactly did they do that was threatening?" The old woman took a minute,

"They told me to leave their park or else and I quote...(All the obscene language and stuff. Basically bad things. Too many profound words even for me). " Ohh hell nawww!

_'No way in hell did those douches threaten an old lady!_'

Buttercup cracked her neck- those guys were going down!

Without asking anything more, Buttercup instructed the woman to hide behind the tree in case something happened and began hovering down the path at a relatively fast pace.

Not too fast, but fast. She needed time to plan how to punish the drunkards and if anything serious happens she could easily speed up and just end it right there, but where was the fun in that?

It wasn't long before the silhouettes of 5 men were visible, but she couldn't make out their features. About 10 feet in front of them, however, on a park bench was indeed a teenage boy. He was easily seen because of his bench was illuminated by a street lamp. It also didn't hurt that he was extremely handsome.

Buttercup couldn't help but examine his features. He looked rather tall, well at least taller than Buttercup. His muscles were very well defined, it was obvious that there were abs under the green t shirt he was wearing. The boy also had raven hair, styled in a spiky fashion, long thick eyelashes and a chiseled jawline.

Buttercup stopped moving after a while, keeping a good distance away, still unsure if the men were going to do something irrational or not.

What really shocked her was when the group of men stopped at the bench an stood in the light... Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Green skin...

_'The Gangreen gang! Why are they here?__'_

All of the members were now in their 20s, but they have not aged well at all. Their hair was unkept. Their skin was still as sickly as it was before. Their teeth were all yellow, most likely from smoking, and their eyes were bloodshot from all of the alcohol.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ace started speaking, slurring the whole time,

"I say boys -hiccup-! Looks like w'got another one! Eyyyy! Eyyy! Kid wake up! Don't want to get yeself into twouble! Why don't ya just -hiccup- go home to yer mommy!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. Even after all of these years, Ace was still the same. Why the hell did she ever have a crush on him, the world may never know.

The boy surprisingly didn't stir at all, despite all of the noise the drunkards were making before they even noticed him. Ace turned around to his gang and pointed a thumb at him,

"Jeez, boys, it seems like this kid's all tuckered out." He turned back to the boy and even went as far as to stand right next to him,

"Eyyyy, sleeping beauty! Wake up!" Still no response. Ace was beginning to get pissed off. It was pretty obvious that the teen woke up, but he was plainly ignoring Ace, which Buttercup found fairly amusing. Crouching down near the teen's face, Ace rose a hand to slap the guy.

Buttercup was about to move, but everyone was shocked to see that the boy easily stopped Ace on his own.

Butch opened one of his eyes and smirked,

"Yo dude, I don't want to be your sleeping beauty, so please back the fuck away from my face. I don't want to be kissed by a guy." Buttercup chuckled at his remark, but Ace, being the drunk idiot he was, didn't get it,

"What'd you say, kid?" Butch rolled his eyes and looked at the dark sky,

"I don't swing that way dude, man I've been asleep for way too long." He proceeded to throw Ace back to his gang with ease, surprising the Gangreen gang, who tumbled at the impact. After finally regaining their footing, Ace glared at the boy, who was now sitting on the bench with a lounge-like manner,

"You dunno who yer messin' wit kid -hiccup-." Butch smirked,

"Oh? And who am I messing with here?" Ace smirked,

"Anyone who's been here long enough, would know dat back in the day, dis used to be a part of the Gangreen Gang's turf -hiccup-." Buttercup was very curious as to what the teenager was going to do and remained still, ready to jump in at any point. Butch pretended to think,

" Ahhh yes, the Gangreen gang, I remember you. A group of douches who thought that their crimes were great. Their victims? All consisted of elderly ladies, kindergarden children, and the weak. Ironically enough, the ones who would always kick their asses, was a trio of three little girls." It took the Gangreen gang a good minute to process what he had said. The boy face palmed,

_"Man, I've been hanging out with that redhead for too long_. I'm starting to talk like him" Ace stumbled a bit and grabbed his collar,

"Heyy! We were those brats' -hiccup- greatest enemies _and _ we'll be making our comeback soon -hiccup- so shut the fuck up before you'll go to sleep permanently!" He didn't even flinch,

"No, if I do recall, the only ones who gave those girls a run for their money, was a trio of boys. Not a bunch of weaklings."

Buttercup finally decided that it was now time to have a little reunion with the group, but was shocked to see the teenage boy put a hand up in her direction, telling her to wait.

'_Does he know I'm here?'_ Buttercup wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but still stopped. She shook her head,

_'Nah, there's no way he can-" _She stopped her thought when the boy's forrest green eyes met hers. The moment their eyes met, she felt an familiar feeling.

"Eyyy, kid, my eyes are here -hiccup-. Where you lookin', huh?" Ace and the Gangreen gang tried to squint and look in Buttercup's direction, but in their drunken state, they could barely focus on things within a 10 feet radius and Buttercup was a good 20 _meters_ away from the scene and in the shadows no less.

The gang turned their attention back to the teen, who was still looking at Buttercup. Lil' Aturo, being the short one he is, shuffled over to Ace and used his leg as something to lean on,

"Boss, I think he was looking for a way to escape." Ace began laughing, and soon, the whole gang was laughing,

"You call us weak kid, but you wanna look for a way to escape? Whatta loser, right boys? You wanna leave as soon as things get ugly?" Ace using all of the very little strength he had, managed to miraculously pull the teen from his comfortable spot by his shirt. The raven haired male rolled his eyes and finally broke eye contact with Buttercup,

"Things got ugly when you were born. And I wasn't looking for a way to escape, dipshit." Snake rose a brow,

"Oh? Ssssssso (So) what were you looking at then?" The teen chuckled and pulled Ace's hand from his shirt with much ease,

"You'll find out in a bit if you try something, so I'll be on my way now. I have an important thing tomorrow." He turned and walked away from the qroup of drunk men. Ace growled,

"HEY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" The boy completely ignored him and continued on his way. That was when Ace finally snapped.

Ace turned around to his gang and finally gave them a signal to attack. All five men charged at the teen, who was still walking away, managing to catch him without any struggle. Big Billy and snake were holding his arms, while Grubber and Lil' Aturo were holding his legs. With his four gang members holding him down, Ace was free to do whatever he wanted.

Ace chuckled, but stopped when he realized that the teen wasn't even struggling,

"Y'know kid, I have had enough of your stupid cool guy act -hiccup-. See, you've pissed me off, and now your going to regret ever coming to this park."

Ace lifted his right fist, ready to give the teen a barrage of punches, but something stopped him. Standing in front of him was a smug looking Buttercup. Ace and his gang completely forgot what they were doing and examined her body. Ace smirked,

"Well, hello there babe. How you doin'? What's your name?" Buttercup gave no response, and instead, she punched him in the face. The feeling of his nose breaking and the satisfying sound of him landing on the ground made Buttercup think about the good old days.

The entire Gangreen gang was shocked, Butch, however, had a poker face on. Buttercup rose a brow,

_'He wasn't surprised to see a girl hit so hard?' _The 'captive' teen yawned, he really needed to just continue his nap at home. Being the impatient person that he was, he really just wanted this to get over with.

Sighing, Butch pulled his right leg out of its hold and kicked Lil' Aturo in the face, then he did the same to Grubber, both of the green skinned men were easily tossed onto Ace, completely knocked out.

Now all that was left was Big Billy and Snake. Snake was nervous,

"You two may have skillsssssssss, b-but we have gunssssssssss." Snake, using his right hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it right next to the boy's head. Buttercup was shocked, since when has the Gangreen gang ever used weapons?!

She needed to separate them quickly, but she couldn't risk doing something stupid. She looked into the teen boy's eyes, he was calm.

Butch flickered his eyes to his right hand. Buttercup followed his gaze. He slowly opened his hand to reveal... the gun's magazine and ammunition.

_When did he get that?! _She looked at Snake's gun, indeed, there was a empty slot at the bottom of the gun. ( He is holding the gun at an angle, that she can see it)

Immediately after Butch showed her, he threw Snake off of him, throwing him off balance for a second. He then turned to Big Billy and punched him in the gut. Before Snake and Big Billy could even figure out what had happened, he was already standing next to Buttercup.

Snake lifted his right hand with the gun and pulled the trigger at Butch, only to hear a click. Butch laughed hard,

"I think I have what you are looking for." He opened his hand and showed Snake what he had stolen from him. Panicking, Snake threw the gun to the ground and raise his fists prepared for a fight.

Big Billy scratched his head with his hand,

"Say, Snake. Don't these two look -uhhh- familiar somehow?" Snake stopped and looked at the two smug green-eyed teens and his eyes widened in horror,

Before he could say a word, he was knocked out cold and tossed into the pile. And Billy landed after him.

Buttercup sighed and glared at the pile of green skinned men,

"The fuck is with these guys? Are they crazy?" Not long later police arrived and took them away. Butch watched as Buttercup was thanked by the police officers and the old lady.

When Buttercup finished talking to the officers, she turned around to see that the teenage boy was _still _there. She sighed and walked over to him,

"Hey, you okay?" He pretended to think for a moment,

"I dunno. Wanna check, babe?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

The teen noticed that he annoyed her so he sighed,

"I'm fine. Gosh don't take things too seriously." Buttercup rolled her eyes again,

"Whatever. Glad to see you're okay...umm...What's your name?" Butch rose a brow,

"What's your name?" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"I asked first." The boy smirked,

"I asked second." Buttercup sighed,

"You know what? Forget it. I'm done here so I'm going home." She was way too tired to have to deal with this guy at this time of night. Butch scratched his head,

"Chill. I still don't know your name."

" Give me your name then." Butch shook his head,

"No." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Then figure it out." Buttercup turned around and began walking away.

"Is that a challenge?" She turned to look at him,

"What?" Butch smirked,

"Is that a challenge? How about we make a bet. Person who figures the other's name first wins." Buttercup smirked,

"Interesting, but how do you want to do this?" She watched as Butch pulled out a black Galaxy S5 out of his pocket in a green case, and put in a number. Buttercup's eyes widened and patted her back pockets. Sure enough that was her phone that he was using.

"When did you get that?! I feel like you are too experienced when it comes to being a thief." Butch ignored her and tossed her phone back to her,

"That could be a hint. Text me."

And with that Butch walked away. Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked at her phone. Butch had put his number in and the caller ID was 'TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet' Buttercup chuckled at the absurdity of the name and looked up to yell at him, only to realize that he was already out of sight.

She looked back at the phone and smiled,

**Buttercup: **The caller ID you made is fucking stupid

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet: **But it's true

**Buttercup: **I'll easily win this. If I win, become my personal servant until summer ends.

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet:** Yeah right. If I win, you have to go on a date with me.

Buttercup blushed at the text. She had no idea how to respond to the text. In aggravation she shoved her phone into her pockets and began walking home. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet: **I'll take that as a yes

Buttercup put the phone back in her pocket and flew full speed towards home with a red face. Within a few minutes, she reached her home. It was still the same on the outside. Opening the front door Buttercup floated in. Sitting on the couch were her two sisters. Blossom looked at Buttercup, who still had slightly flushed cheeks,

"Hey, what's up with you?" Buttercup shook her head,

"Nothing." She plopped herself on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Bubbles coughed,

"Hey...I... um ran into Fuzzy Lumpkins just earlier. He didn't recognize me and actually tried to take me to his old home." Blossom jumped up from her seat,

"Really?! I ran into Sedusa!She was trying to seduce a guy to rob a bank for her. Buttercup did you see anyone?" Buttercup nodded,

"Yeah, I ran into the Gangreen gang earlier, they were being drunk idiots." Blossom furrowed her brows,

"They all disappeared years ago. Why did they all return today? I'll call the mayor and talk to the professor, okay? You two go wash up and go to bed." Her two sisters nodded and retired to their own bedrooms. Now that they were older, sharing rooms was inconvenient. Bubbles and Buttercup moved into the extra guest rooms and Blossom had the old room.

After she showered, Buttercup crashed into her bed. She looked at her phone. It was charging on her bedside table. She unplugged it and laid back down. She checked her messages and found a new one from Butch.

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet: **Hey Cupcake. Miss me?

Buttercup rolled her eyes,

**Buttercup: **No, and Cupcake? Really? Is that my caller ID on your phone?

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet: **Yup.

**Buttercup: **You never told me how you planned to do this bet.

**TheMostHandsomGuyYouWillEverMeet: **We'll just text each other and give clues.

For most of the night Buttercup and this mystery boy texted each other until she fell asleep. All she knew was:

1. He has two brothers

2. He recently returned to Townsville after several years

3. He is around her age.

4. His favorite color is Green

5. His favorite thing to do is to cause trouble and to fight

6. He twitches when he's extremely excited.

The next day Buttercup woke up. Opening her eyes, the first thing that she saw was Blossom, who looked panicked,

"BUTTERCUP GET UP! THE POWERPUFF HOTLINE RUNG! 3 GUYS ARE ROBBING THE BANK!" Buttercup immediately got up and they all flew to the crime scene. When they reached the scene, they were too late. The three guys were gone without a trace. When they checked the camera footage they only saw three men wearing all black and ski masks barge in and as quickly as they came in, they left with large bags of money. Buttercup furrowed her brows,

"What the?"

* * *

><p>After Buttercup met Butch, some interesting things happened. A couple more villains returned one-by-one.<p>

Every night Buttercup would text/call Butch and meet occasionally in real life in order to get to know each other. Buttercup and Butch were very similar. She felt like she had known him her entire life.

During the day, the 3 PPGs spent trying to catch 3 new criminals that were always one step ahead.

After about a month the girls managed to predict the criminals next targets and arrived to the scene first.

Surprisingly, the three criminals could hold their grounds against the three girls. When the criminals attacked, each of the girls had one guy to handle. At one point Buttercup's eyes met the criminal she was fighting. Forrest green eyes. Something clicked in Buttercup's mind and she froze. Blossom and Bubbles turned and screamed,

**"BUTTERCUP! MOVE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"**

The other criminals who were fighting with them saw the chance and kicked them in the stomach. And like that all three criminals escaped. Blossom coughed,

"BUTTERCUP! WHAT THE HELL! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" Buttercup was silent.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!" Buttercup brushed dirt off of her shoulder and flew out of the door, leaving behind the yelling of her sisters.

Buttercup immediately went to her room and crashed into the bed. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. After a few minutes, she heard her sisters from downstairs,

"BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup sighed and opened the window to her bedroom and flew out.

Buttercup didn't know how long she flew for, but it was very dark outside. She flew around Townsville in order to clear her mind. She eventually found herself at the park that she met Butch.

She quietly walked down the familiar path and continued to walk even after it started to pour. She was drenched when she reached the place where she met Butch. A figure on the bench was just as drenched as she was. It was Butch. He smirked

"Hey, _Buttercup. _I won. Have you figured it out yet?" Buttercup flew full speed at him and sent him flying into a tree. The tree got ripped out of its roots,

"SHUT UP!" Butch stood up,

"So the date is off then?" Buttercup bit her lip and tackled him. They both rolled on the wet concrete path, getting scrapes along the way.

Butch was under Buttercup. Buttercup straddled him and growled,

"WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!? YOU ARE A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL!" Butch smirked,

"What do you mean?" Buttercup grabbed his collar with her left hand and punched the ground next to Butch's head, creating a bunch of deep cracks,

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Butch lifted his left hand to her face,

"Why do you think?" Buttercup let go of his collar and slapped his hand away,

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Ignoring her warning Butch reached up again, this time Buttercup let him touch her. It was hard to tell, but he knew that she was crying.

Butch closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again,

"Say my name." Buttercup shook her head,

"N-no." Butch rose a brow,

"Why not?"Buttercup gripped his hand with hers,

"If I say your name, I'll have to fight you. We're enemies. I'd rather pretend that I didn't know your name if it means that I can keep seeing you." Butch closed his eyes,

"Good. I want to be by your side too. Do you know why?" Buttercup shook her head. Butch smiled,

"It's because I've fell in love with you before I even figured out your name." Buttercup's eyes widened and she blushed,

"What?" Butch sat up with her still on him,

"I love you, idiot." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss in the rain. Buttercup cried, but returned the kiss just as passionately. It began to rain harder.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

The 3 criminals were chased into a ally. Blossom sighed,

"Why don't you guys take off your masks. We already know it's you guys." Bubbles nodded,

"Yeah. Those masks are stupid. Since when did the Rowdyruff Boys rob things while hiding their identities?" The three figures sighed and pulled off their masks. 3 handsome teenage boys. Buttercup locked eyes with the raven haired one and smirked,

"Hello, Butch."

"Sup, Cupcake."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating everything. I might not update for a long time. School starts again tomorrow... yeah my winter break is extremely short. Hoped you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
